Here Comes the Bride
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: 6 engaged couples compete on a reality show for 2 weeks for the grand prize of having all their wedding expenses paid for...that is, if their relationships even last that long. Rated T for language and possible sexual content in later chapters. All human.
1. The Letter

**I was going to wait for more reviews to start the story, but I couldn't wait. I know there's at least two people who thinks it's a good idea for a story, so I'm gonna start writing today!!! (yay!) Please review!! XOXO!**

Bella's POV

I skimmed through the pile of mail quickly, groaning when I realized they were mostly bills I couldn't afford to pay. Why did I never get anything good in the mail? Then I froze. For a moment, I just stared at the pale pink envelope in my hands. Should I open it or should I wait for Edward? Screw Edward! I couldn't wait until he got off work. I started to carefully pull back the flap of the envelope and then gave up and tore it open. I pulled out a pink piece of paper that matched the envelope. I quickly read through the letter which was typed up in a flowy cursive font. It took me a few minutes to comprehend what I had just read. Then it hit me! I was in. _We_ were in.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Here's your change," I told the old woman, handing her a five dollar bill and some coins.

"Thank you, dear," she said, smiling at me. I did my best to smile back, but I really wasn't feeling it. The old woman started to count out her change, placing each coin into a change purse, one at a time, with shaking hands.

"Umm, ma'am," I said. "There are people waiting behind you. You're gonna have to drive through to the next window please."

"This will just take a second," she insisted. "Now where was I? See? Look what you did. You made me lose my place. Now I need to start all over." I groaned as she dumped out the contents of her change purse and proceeded to recount them.

"Edward," my boss, Mel, shouted at me. "What the hell is going on here? There are hungry, paying costumers waiting here. Keep the line moving."

"I'm trying," I told her. "She won't move until she counts her change though." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder towards the old lady. Mel just rolled her eyes and marched over to the drink machine to scold the new guy for not putting enough ice in the drinks.

Although Mel was only 4'11", her voice alone was enough to scare the crap out of anyone. She almost always yelled and it was a loud, booming sound that made the younger employees quiver in their uniforms. And it was so _deep_ too. Her voice seemed more fitting for a male pro wrestler. Why did I have to get fired from my job at Wal-Mart? Working the check-out was alot less horrible then selling burgers at the McDonalds drive-thru.

I was relieved when 12:15 finally came. Time for my break. My cell phone rang a few seconds after 12:15 and Mel glared at me and held out her hand for me to give her my cell phone. I pointed at the clock. Since I was technically on break, I couldn't get in trouble for having my phone. Mel mumbled somthing I couldn't hear and I hurried outside to take the call. Of course Bella would call as soon as I was on break. For some insane reason, she was crazy about me. Whenever we weren't together (which was hardly ever), we talked on the phone as often as possible. You'd think after so much time with her, I'd be sick of her, but I wasn't. I was even crazier about her than she was about me, although Bella insisted that I couldn't possibly love her more than she loved me.

"Hey, babe," I said, answering my phone. I didn't even have to check the caller I.D. to know it was her. That's how in sync we were.

"Edward," she exclaimed. "I have the best news!"

"Did you win the lottery?" I asked, crossing my fingers. If Bella had won the lottery, we'd have enough money to get married right away instead of saving up what little money we earned from our fast-food and grocery store jobs so we could maybe afford a tiny backyard wedding in two years.

"No," Bella said. Damn. "But close. I got a letter from _Engaged_ today."

"_Engaged_?" I repeated. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"You know," Bella said, her voice giddy with exictement. "That new reality show we sent a dvd in to." Now I remembered. It took all my will-power to stop from screaming in the middle of the parking lot. She didn't need to tell me what they had said.

"I'm coming over," I told her.

"You're working," she reminded me.

"Screw work," I exclaimed, trying to keep from jumping up and down. "If we win don't we get our wedding paid for by the show? Then we'll have all our wedding money to spend on whatever we want. We can quit our jobs!"

"Okay," Bella said reluctantly. "I'll see you in a few. I love you."

"I love you more," I insisted.

"I don't think so," Bella argued. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye," I closed my phone and hurried back into the restaurant.

"I have to go home," I told Mel.

"No you don't," she said. "There is no reason why anyone should be leaving in the middle of their shift."I coughed loudly into my sleeve.

"I think I have swine flu," I told her. "I wouldn't want to infect the customers. Or worse, scare them away." I coughed again. A teenage girl looked at me and stepped back a few steps. I knew how Mel would react to the possibility of making less money.

"Go home, Cullen," she told me, frustrated that she was now one employee short. "And don't come back until you feel better."Yes! That would give me an excuse for not coming to work while I was on the show. Mel wasn't very observant. She wouldn't keep track of how long I was gone.

I got into my silver Volvo and drove too fast down the street towards Bella's. Maybe today was turning out to be an okay day afterall.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward didn't even bother knocking. He just came right in.

"Bella," he called. I grabbed the letter and hurried out to the front hall.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, shoving the pink paper in his face. "Read it! Read it!"

"What are you? Five?" he asked, taking the letter from me. He read through it twice, as if to make sure he was seeing it correctly. Then he picked me up and spun me around.

"That's fantastic!" he exclaimed. He set me down on the ground and kissed me. I stumbled into the kitchen to make lunch, not sure if I was dizzy from the spinning or the kiss. Probably both.

I made our grilled cheese sandwhiches in a daze, not sure if this was all a dream or not. If it was, I didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1!!!! I think I'm going to change the POV for each chapter and make it by each couple, but I'm not sure yet!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW!!! If you do, I'll love you forever!!!**


	2. The Proposal

**Chapter 2!!! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

Jessica's POV

Oh crap! How was I going to explain this to Mike? We weren't even engaged yet and now we were going on a show to win our wedding for free. I'd just assumed that Mike would pop the question before the show started since I'd been dropping hints for a couple of months. Now there was only one thing to do. I'd have to ask him myself

The drive to Mike's house was a long one. I was thankful that I had time to prepare myself before I went ahead and asked him. What if he said no? We were only 18 afterall. Just barely adults. Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd ask me before I had time to ask him.

I trudged up the Newtons' walk slowly, trying to put it off for as long as I could. Unfortunatly, Mrs. Newton spotted me and quickly ushered me inside to get me out of the rain. Shit!

"Michael," Mrs. Newton called down the stairs. I could hear the sounds of Mike's favorite video game down in the basement family room.

"Michael," Mrs. Newton called again. Mike didn't answer. And no wonder. The volume on his video game must have been on as loud as it could go. "Just go right down, dear," Mrs. Newton told me. I smiled at her before walking slowly down the stairs.

"Jess," Mike exclaimed when he saw me. He paused his game and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Did we have plans?"

"No," I said, reminding myself to breathe. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Mike said, tossing his controller aside and moving over to make room for me on the couch. "Shoot." I sat down beside Mike and took a deep breath.

"We've been dating for awhile," I said. "And I was thinking. "Maybe we should take the next step."

"Moving in together?" he asked, clearly confused. "But neither of us have a place of our own."

"No," I said. "Not exactly. I was talking about something bigger....Marriage." Mike just about fainted when I said the M word.

"M-marriage?" He stuttered. "You want me to marry you?" I nodded and looked at my feet. Mike looked up at the ceiling and took a few deep breaths. When he looked back at me he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You ruined it," he accused.

"Ruined what?" I asked, offended that he was blaming me for...whatever it was he was blaming me for. Mike didn't answer. He just went into his basement bedroom, the same bedroom Mike and I spent most of our time together in (wink, wink) and emmerged with a tiny gift bag.

"I was going to save this for your birthday," he told me. "But, that's not really gonna work out." I pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and took out the small plastic egg, you know, like the ones you get out of those machines with toys or jewlery inside. I froze_. Jewlery. _It took a bit of effort to pry open the plastic egg, mostly because my hands were shaking so much, but I finally managed it. When I pulled back the lid I stared in awe at what was inside. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a huge diamond.

"Mike," I breathed. "It's..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was crying too much.

"Jessica Stanley," Mike said, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?

"Duh," I whispered, smiling through my tears. Mike took the ring from me and put it on my finger.

That was alot easier than I had though. Now I just had to figure out a way to tell him my news...

* * *

**News? What news? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Any guesses? If you guess right you win....well nothing...but you do get to brag about it later. REVIEWWWW!!!! XOXO (Sorry about the short chapter btw. Oh, guess what? I found a bumble bee on my raspberry today! A BUMBLE BEE! just sitting there like he was crawling into it but he was dead. EW!**


	3. The Surprise

**I can't stop writing! AURHGGG! good for u but bad for me seeing as i have an essay to work on :S**

Jasper's POV

Alice. Of course she would do something like this. I had wondered what she was up to when she got me to read her script about how much I loved her and how I was so excited for the wedding, but I wasn't sure we could afford it. Now it was all clear.

I read through the letter once more and then tossed it into the junk mail pile, planning to dispose of it later. First I had to pay some bills.

"Honey, I'm home," Alice shouted, walking through the door. "Any interesting mail." She tossed her coat and shoes into the closet and danced into the kitchen.

"No," I lied. Shit! No time to get rid of the letter now. I crossed my fingers, praying Alice wouldn't notice it. She flipped through the pile of bills, expectantly, her face falling when she realized there really wasn't any interesting mail.

"Oh," she said sadly. She'd obviously been hoping for the letter from _Engaged_, the reality show she'd signed us up to be on. Ugh! I knew I was going to hate myself later for doing this, but I couldn't stand to see Alice so sad.

"Well, there is this," I said picking up the letter and handing it to her. She read through it quickly and sqealed.

"We're gonna be on TV," she exclaimed, her voice an octave higher than I would have thought possible.

"Mhmm," I said, faking a smile. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

* * *

Alice's POV

Okay, so maybe I should've told Jasper what I was planning, but I wanted it to be a surprise. He sure was surprised. He just stood there with a dazed look on his face like he couldn't believe this was really happening.

It was amazing how well I knew my fiancée. I knew he would be thrilled by this, just like I'd known he wanted a singing santa clause tie for Christmas. It was almost as if I was psychic.

I suddenly felt the need to shop. The show started in just a week and I couldn't go on TV wearing last season's designer jeans.

"Oh Jasper," I called. "I want to go shopping." Jasper smiled.

"Yay!" he exclaimed. "I was just thinking I was in the mood to go shopping with you."

Like I said, psychic.

* * *

**haha! so maybe Alice is a bit over the top, but this wouldn't be any fun if some of the characters weren't crazy (don't worry, Alice isn't the only one, although it may take you awhile to realize who's sane and who's _in_sane.)**


	4. The Announcement

**Aurgh! I'm addicted to writing this story. I want to finish all six of the couple's story's like when they find out they're on the show before I move on to the actual show. Then it will just be random.**

Esme's POV

"Breathe, Esme, Breath," I reminded myself. "Not that much!" I was practically hyperventilating now.

"Calm down, honey," Carlisle said, puttin his arm around me. "Everything's going to be fine."

I had been thrilled at first when I had gotten the letter telling me that Carlisle and I were going to be on _Engaged..._until I realized that I would have to tell my family about the engagement that much sooner.

Carlisle and I weren't getting married until next summer, so we didn't really feel the need to tell anyone yet, especially since our kids (my 9-year-old, Victoria, and Carlisle's 10-year-old, James) were just getting used to the idea of us dating. We didn't want to freak them out. Also because since my first marriage had gone horribly wrong, my mother vowed to never let me marry someone she didn't approve of again. I wasn't sure if mom would approve of Carlisle. Of course if she didn't that wasn't going to stop me, but I had hoped she'd be able to meet Carlisle and get to know him before we announced our engagement.

Now we were stuck. We couldn't go away for two weeks to be on _Engaged_ if nobody knew we were engaged. We had no choice but to tell them.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I could tell Esme was freaking out. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and I was afraid she was going to pass out because she was breathing too much, no doubt making sure she didn't breath too little.

"Mom," Victoria tugged on Esme's sweater. "When is Nannie getting here?"

"Soon, sweetie," Esme answered, not bothering to look down. Victoria rolled her eyes and skipped out of the room.

I looked towards the door anxiously. I was starting to wonder the same thing. Was Esme's mother ever going to get here? As if on cue, the door opened, without so much as a knock, and Esme's mother stepped into the house.

I had never met Esme's mother, but she was even more intimidating than she'd looked in the picture Esme showed me. She was very tall, at least 6'4", and also very thin, but not in an attractive way. She was all skin and bones. Her small, beady eyes were so dark they were almost black, but I was pretty sure they were really a dark, dark green. Her nose was long and pointy and her thin lips were set in a straight line so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her hair was brown like Esme's, but unlike my fiancée, her hair was dull and greying and did up in a tight knot behind her head with a few stray hairs sticking out all differant directions. She wore a bright shade of magenta lipstick on her lips and too much blush on her cheeks. Her short eyelashes were darkened with mascara.

"Mom!" Esme exclaimed, running to hug her mother.

"Nannie," Victoria squealed, doing the same. I just stood there staring at her. Esme's mother did the same.

"So you're Carlisle?" she asked, wiggling out of her daughter and granddaughter's hold with little trouble. She looked me up and down as if trying to find a flaw. I had double checked earlier to make sure there was none.

"Yes," I said holding out my hand. It was shaking and I prayed that she didn't notice. "Pleased to meet you." The tall woman looked at my hand but didn't shake it.

"I'm Lillian," she told me. "Esme's mother. So Carlisle, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor," I told her, proudly.

"I'd always hoped Esme would end up with a pastor," she sniffed. "Do you even go to church?"

"Yes ma'am," I told her. "Every Sunday." Lillian glared at me.

"Mom," Esme said, slowly. "Carlisle and I are..."

"Engaged?" Lillian asked, her expression unreadable.

"Yes," Esme said, sounding confused. How the hell did she know? As if reading my thoughts she pointed to the ring on Esme's finger.

Everyone was silent for a long time until James peeked his head around the corner and said, "You guys are getting married? Cool!" I just about fainted.

* * *

**So that's Carlisle and Esme's story...only two left I believe. Review!**


	5. The Bribe

I can't stop! I'm like a vampire once it's tasted human blood. (Nice simile eh?) Well, here goes another chapter!!!

**

* * *

**

Angela's POV

How Eric and I had gotten on the show was beyond me. We were so...normal. Didn't those shows usually pick people who were more exciting. I mean, what would be interesting about watching a bunch of normal people live their normal lives. Nothing. Oh crap! We were going to bore the viewers to tears! Maybe this wasn't so good afterall.

* * *

Eric's POV

Okay, so maybe I slipped a couple hundred dollars into the audition tape envelope before mailing it. Did that really make me such a horrible person? Sure, I'd bribed the TV show to get what I wanted, but what I wanted was for Angela to be happy. And being on the show would make her happy.

Then why did I feel so guilty about it? I was a horrible person. Angela wouldn't stop going on about how it was a miracle that we'd been picked and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to tell her the truth, but how could I when the truth would hurt her so much. If she ever found out that I had not only lied to her, but bribed a TV show and let her be a part of it still, she would never forgive me. And I wasn`t about to give up being on the TV show. I hadn`t been so big on the idea at first, but Angela had gotten me all excited. Shit! I was the worst fiancée ever.

* * *

**I know! Short chapter! But hey, this is my 5th chapter today so cut me some slack....maybe there's a sixth on the way? I'm really really eager to get to the show part! Can you tell?**


	6. The Audition Tape

**Okay, this is the last chapter I'm going to write today....maybe. :P Sorry! I can't help it!! Remeber what i said about teh blood thing....

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

I wasn't at all surprised when I saw the pastel pink letter of acceptance sitting on the counter waiting for me when I got home. I mean, why wouldn't they pick me? Not only was I Rosalie Hale, world famous pop-star, but my audition tape had to be the most spectacular audition in the history of auditions. Okay, so it was basically just me talking about how I would be a fabulous addition to their show and that they'd get alot more viewers once people heard that their favorite celebrity was on their show and of course, they couldn't say no. This was working out quite splendidly.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Just what Rose and I needed, more time in front of cameras. This wasn't what I had signed up for. To be honest, I didn't even know Rosalie was a famous pop-star until we got attacked by paparazzi while we were out on our second date. Rose pretended to be offended that I'd never heard of her, but I think deep down she was glad to be sure that I liked her for her and not for her fame.

Being with Rosalie definatly came at a price. I was suddenly a target for celebrity gossip. I heard everything from me cheating on Rose with Nikki Reed to me being Lady Gaga in disguise. It was all worth it though.

I tried to propose quietly to Rose in the back of a restaurant, but being Rosalie Hale, she wanted it to be a big huge thing. As soon as she said yes, she announced that we were getting married to everyone in the restaurant. Apparantly they hadn't known we were there because suddenly Rosalie Hale fans were chasing us out of the restaurant. Good times! Good times!

I mean, I was happy that Rose was happy, but sometimes I wished we could just have some alone time together.

* * *

**YES! I did it! I finished the first six chapters! UH HUH!!! YEA! abababhahahahahahaa lol. maybe one more? NO! I can't! Hmmm...let's see...can i fight the urge to write another chapter. i guess we'll find out...**


	7. The Show

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!! ahaha! this will probably be the only one today. im sick and i'm going back to bed as soon as i'm done my homework.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob's POV

"Hi," I said into the camera. "I'm Jacob Black and I'll be your host for the rest of the season. Are you ready to meet the contestants?" I took a deep breath and walked over to where the couples would come out of. This may seem strange since I have a career in telivision, but I have terrible stage fright. At least the show wasn't live.

"Our first couple," I announced. "Came here all the way from Forks, Washington. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton." Jessica and Mike emmerged from behind the curtain. Mike seemed like he was going to burst from excitement, but Jessica looked a little green. Maybe she had stage fright too.

"Also from Washington," I said. "This time from Seattle, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Bell and Edward emmerged, both of them staring at Mike and Jessica with their mouths hanging open. Mike and Jessica had the same reaction. Maybe they knew eachother from somewhere. Seattle wasn't that far from Forks.

"Our third couple," I continued. "Came here from Phoenix, Arizona. Esme Carter and Carlisle Young" (**A/N: I was going to make Edward a Masen and Carlisle a Cullen but I forgot so I had to make up a last name...same with Esme. Do they mention her old last name in the book?) **Esme and Carlisle came out from behind the curtain, smiling and waving, but Esme look kind of worried.

"From Houston, Texas," I said, starting to get hoarse from all this announcing. "Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon." Alice danced out cheerfully followed by Jasper who looked like he didnt' really want to be here.

"And from New York City," I announced. "Angela Weber and Eric Yorkie." Oh yea! These guys! We almost hadn't put them on the show because they tried to bribe us, but they were too hilarious not to put on so we put them on anyway.

"And last, but not least," I said. Ugh! Thank God! "Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty from right here in Los Angeles" Rosalie sauntered out with Emmett trailing behind her look a lost puppy.

"Now for your house assignments," I said, turning to look at them. "As you know, you'll be staying in groups of two in a small cabin on individual islands. You will not be allowed to leave the island except for challenged. But there's a twist. Afterall, what's a reality show without a twist. You will _not_ be rooming with your partner." There were a few gasps. Alice looked like she was about to cry. Jessica turned a deeper green.

"Edward will be with Esme," I said tossing them each a key. "Mike is with Bella, Carlisle is with Jessica, Eric is with Rosalie, Emmet's with Alice and Jasper is with Angela," I handed them each their key. "Your boats are waiting. See you tomorrow for the next challenge."

"Cut," called the director. I let out a sigh of relief. The contestants just stared at me with wide eyes.

"But I have to room with Jasper!" Alice wailed, putting on her best puppy dog face. "Pweeeease." I rolled my eyes.

"Psst," Eric said, waving me over. He slipped me two fifty dollar bills and winked.

"Thanks," I whispered. "But you're still not rooming with Angela."

"Then I want my money back," Eric said, putting his hands on his hips. "Then I want my money back." Crap! I handed him the money back.

"You expect me to room with that?" Rosalie asked, pointing at Eric. "Ew!"

"Hey there," Eric said, winking at her.

"Hey," Angela exclaimed punching his arm.

"Ow," Eric shouted, rubbing where she'd punched him. Wimp!

This was going to be one long two weeks...but at least I got paid for it.

* * *

**So what did u think. The challenges start next chapter so get ready for....challenges. IDK. i'm not in a very creative mood. I guess i could have said "get ready for fun," but that doesn't sound good either...blah! i hate being sick (*coughs!....no really i did just cough) SWINE FLU!!! BAAHAHAHAH**


	8. Day One: Moving In

**SAW NEW MOON TODAY!!!!!!! eeee! don't ask me if it was good or not. I kinda went into shock after the first scene that jacob takes his shirt off (*drools*) DAAYYYYMMNNN! lol and then when jake got back from fighting with paul and he was wearing a shirt i was like "AUGH! he's not allowed to wear a shirt!" also the scene where edward is all sparkley. hehehehe! he's so hot! what? i get easily distracted by sparkly things. :P btw new poll on my profile. please vote!!!!!!! XOXO. almost forgot, don't u think it's kinda fucked up how bella's always calling guys beautiful. Exhibit A: in the first movie the first time she sees edward in the sunlight she tells him he's beautiful. Exhibit B: in the first scene jake takes his shirt off, after bella crashes her bike, she tells him he's sort of beautiful. he asks how hard she hit her head? LOL! kinda screwed up but whatev...i think SEXILICIOUS is a more accurate word for both of them. MMMMMmmmMMMMmmmMM. **

Bella's POV

Oh my God! How did I get stuck with Mike Newton? I thought I'd gotten rid of him when I graduated from high school and moved to Seattle. He was a freshman when I was a senior and he was obsessed with me. Like he would actually follow me around all day and meet me by my locker between classes. It was pretty messed up. I guess Mike's not all bad though. If it weren't for him I never would've met Edward. You see, he had a freshman stalker that year too. Actually, his stalker was Jessica Stanley (wierd!) and we were both trying to hide from them and ended up in the same broom closet. We started talking and before I knew what was happening, we were making out. I guess once we left, Mike and Jessica had to find something to entertain theirselves so they started dating eachother.

"Wow," I said, opening the door to our "cabin". "This place is huge." The outside was made to look like logs, but the inside was modern. There were two bedrooms, each with a king sized bed, a flat-screen TV, a small table, and a walk-in closet. There was only one bathroom, but it was big and had two sinks and an old-fashioned looking bathtub, although it was obviously brand new. The kitchen was kind of small, but there was large dining room with a fancy-looking table in it with six chairs around it (kind of pointless since it was just the two of us) A chandelier hung from the ceiling.

The livingroom was my favorite room. There was a massaging leather couch, a huge screen and a movie projecter, and walls lined with DVDs, books and video games (I was mostly just interested in the DVDs and books. Mike's eyeballs practically popped out when he saw all the games) My favorite part of the livingroom though, was the fireplace. It was just like the one I'd had back home in Forks. I missed sitting in front of the fireplace in the winter. The first thing I did when we got there, was turn on the fireplace. Mike looked at me like I was insane for turning on the fireplace in the middle of summer, but I don't really give a damn what Mike Newton thinks of me.

Mike's POV

Well this was awkward. I hadn't seen Bella in about 4 years and the last time I had seen her was when I chased her car down the street after graduation holding a sign that said "Marry me Bella Swan!" Ugh! I was such a little creep back then. I wanted to apologize for my creepiness, but I didn't really want to bring that up. Maybe she'd forgotten anyway and things would be cool with us now.

Bella and I stepped into our cabin and took off our shoes. Great! They had video games!

"What are you doing?" I asked Bella. Wow! Stupid question! She's obviously turning on the fireplace. But why? "Why are you turning on the fireplace?"

"Because I'm cold," Bella snapped. "What's it to you?" Whoa! PMS much? I rolled my eyes and followed Bella down the hallway to see the rest of the house. She immediatly claimed the room with a view of the lake and I didn't protest. The other room was bigger anyway.

I tossed my suitcase onto the king-sized bed and went to see if Bella needed any help unpacking. I wanted to try to make friends with her since we would be living together for the next two weeks.

"Need any help?" I asked her, peeking in the doorway.

"Not really," she answered.

"Really, it's no trouble," I said. I started putting her clothes away in the closet before she could protest. She gave me a dirty look and I smiled back.

"So you and Cullen are still together," I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yea," she said. "And I see you and Jess both decided to date someone your own age."

"Yup," I said, picking up two unidentified, lacey clothing items.

"What the hell are these?" I asked, unfolding them. "Oh shit!" I dropped them as if they were on fire. Bella blushed, picking up her lacey black thong and push-up bra.

"Why would you bring something like that?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda though I'd be sharing a room with Edward," she told me, shoving the lingerie into a drawer. "I bet Jessica brought something like that too, you know. Or do you guys still giggle everytime someone says the S word."

"Shit?" I asked. Why would I giggle when someone said shit?

"No," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Sex." I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't because of what she had said, but how she had said it. It was obvious she was embarrassed by this conversation. Her cheeks were turning crimson and she kept looking down at her feet.

"FYI," I said after I'd stopped laughing. "Jess and I have had sex dozens of times. Maybe hundreds."

"Thankyou for telling me all about your sex life Mike," Bella said, slamming her suitcase closed. "Now please get out of my room before I throw you out."

"Throw me out?" I exclaimed, laughing. I looked Bella up and down. She was barely even 5' 4" and she probably couldn't even lift a watermelon. How was she planning to throw me out?

* * *

**2 minutes later:**

Okay so I was wrong. Bella was stronger than she looked. By now it was clear to me that we weren't going to end up as friends. Well, if Bella was going to be stubborn, there was no point in trying. I guess I'd just have to make her life a living hell instead.

* * *

**Mike = INsane. :D**


	9. Day One Part II: Women's Work

Another chapter! I was planning to write this yesterday but I had to go to the emergency room. Why? Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh. I got hit on the head with a roll of packing tape and it knocked me out, I hit my head on the floor, got up and felt fine but had a bit of a headache. That was all in my third period art class. Then, during fourth period music, my headache got worse, my vision got blurred, I got dizzy and then threw up in the bathroom. My mom picked me up and took me to the E.R. an the whole time I was fighting to stay awake cuz i felt like i was gonna pass out. Augh! (oh and while i was waiting for my mom in the office, they made me fill out this injury form which i could barely see since my head was spinning. then i waited two hours in the emergency room and they told me i had a head injury. NOOOO! Really?! And if ur wondering how i got hit on the head with tape, someone threw it across the room. that's all i remember. i don't even remember who threw it. i always injure myself in the most random ways. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Angela's POV

Jasper and I started unpacking as soon as we got to our cabin. We didn't say much, except for introducing ourselves and talking about what we thought the challenges would be like. After half an hour we were both unpacked and I was making us sandwhiches with the various lunchmeats that were in the fridge.

"I can make my own," Jasper offered.

"No," I answered, spreading some mayo onto a slice of white bread. "Cooking's women's work." Jasper just stared at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Everyone," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. Why was he looking at me like I had an extra head? It was common knowledge that cooking was women's work. When I was growing up, my mom taught me that a good wife did the cooking and cleaning while her husband was at work and then let him relax when he got home. That was how it had always been for me and my three younger sisters. In the morning, I would help the younger two get ready for school because our parents usually fought in the mornings. Then I'd take the kids to school and hurry to make it to my high school for second period. I dropped out to help my mom first chance I got. I figured I wouldn't need a proper education since I planned on marrying young and becoming a homemaker like my mother had. I was perfectly happy with how my life was turning out so far.

"This isn't the fifties, hun," Jasper said gently shoving my out of the way. "Pass the honey mustard." I handed Jasper the bottle and watched, shocked, as he made his own sandwhich.

Jasper's POV

Angela and I went to bed early so we wouldn't be tired for the challenge. As I lay in my bed, I though about what she had said about cooking being women's work. She couldn't really believe that, could she? I mean, didn't...what's his name...Eric or whatever...cook for her sometimes? I always cooked for Alice. Of course that was partially because she couldn't tell a whisk from a spatula and baking soda from baking powder, but I would cook for her even if she could cook. Angela seemed shocked that I could make my own sandwhich. Was Eric really that retarded? Or was he just a total douche?

I rolled over and tried to sleep, but couldn't. Despite the fact that the headache I hadn't realized I'd had was gone due to the quiet, I missed Alice. I picked up my blackberry and dialed Alice's number. It rang three times and then went to voicemail.

"HII!" Alice's musical voice said. "You've reached Alice Brandon, a.k.a, the future Mrs. Jasper Whitlock! Please leave a message after the beep....okay, that's it. BYEE!" There was a small beep and I left a quick message telling her that I missed her and to call as soon as she got up.

"See you at the challenge," I told her. "I love you. Bye." I hung up my phone and rolled over to put it back on the bedside table.

"Oh my God!" I screamed grabbing the lamp and holding it above my head as a weapon. There was a dark figure standing in the doorway. All I could tell in the darkness was that huge and had matted, frizzy hair on it's head. The creature let out a high pitched scream.

"Angela?" I asked, setting down the lamp and flicking it on. There was Angela, standing in my doorway wearing a huge, fuzzy robe and bunny slippers. Her hair was a mess, but somehow she still managed to look cute. Wait...what?

It may seem wierd since she was in her PJ's, her hair was a mess, and she was squinting in the bright light, but that was when I realized how cute she really was.

"Sorry," Angela said, rubbing her eyes. "I couldn't sleep and I heard you talking so I figured you must be awake too and I don't know, I thought maybe we could talk or something."

"Sure, Angela," I said, sitting up on my bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

**Another chapter, another point of view, another secret revealed. What will happen next? Only I know for sure. **


	10. Day Two: Man Hands

**I know! I know! It's been FOREVER since i last wrote but I have a good explanation. My mom says no computer until my rooms clean BUT she's letting me on for exam studying and...well...what she doesn't know won't hurt her. LOL! Anyway, I have big news! HUGE NEWS! GIGANTIC NEWS! Okay, maybe not that big, but it's still pretty intense. After over a year of being wayyyy to overly obsessed with Twilight, I think I might have found something else that I'm almost as obsessed with! Are you ready? Can you handle it.! Well you have to scroll down to see what it is! MWA HA HA! (sorry! I had an energy drink today. they make me crazy!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Keep Going.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Almost there.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.NOT!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**okay now ur almost there.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.or are you?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**yes you are! .**

**.**

**.****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**aND THIS CONCLUEs our tour please come again, **

**u sure u can handle it? Okay! heereit is! ADAM LAMBERT! I fucking love him!!!! Not only is he sexy as hell, but he can sing!!!! There's just one little teeny tiny problem: he's gay! (NOOOOOO!!!) i actually died a little inside when i found out. and then i cried a little on the outside. i still love him tho. :( Too bad he'll never love me. **

Jessica's POV

My alarm went off at exactly 7 o'clock A.M. I rolled over and hit the snooze alarm and tried to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep when I started to feel sick. I ran to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before I threw up. Great! Not again! When I finished puking, I gargled some mouthwash and brushed my teeth.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed. I hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little," I said, forcing a smile.

"So, are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yea," I answered. " I think I have the flu," Carlisle put his hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he told me. He gave me a look like he knew I was hiding something, but I just smiled back at him innocently.

Breakfast was awkward. We both sat at the table, eating mini-wheats in silence. We had gotten to know eachother a little last night, but it didn't really seem like we were going to become friends. He just wasn't the kind of guy I would be normally be friends with.

Carlisle and I had to hurry to get dressed. I heard a car horn honk just as I was putting on my coat. I ran down the stairs and got into the car. Carlisle was write behind me. The lady in the driver's seat drove us to the dock and then the boat driver took us to the main land. Mike and Bella were the only other ones there. They were standing angled away from eachother and weren't speaking. Jacob was getting his hair and makeup done on the other side of the beach and too idiot cameramen were trying to figure out how to turn one of the camera's on.

"Try pushing the blue button," one of them, a very attractive blond, said to the other one.

"That's the eject button, Dan," the other one, a shorter, equally attractive brunette answered. "I've tried it four times."

"Try it again, Jason" the blond one, Dan, suggested. He pushed a button on the camera and the tape popped out and fell into the sand.

"You dumbass!" Jason shouted. "I told you it was the eject button, but did you listen to me? No! Now we have to get a whole new tape cuz this one's all dirty!"

"Don't talk to me like that," Dan shouted, shoving Jason.

"Don't touch me, you homo!" Jason answered, shoving Dan back.

"Hey! Just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I'm attracted to you." Dan tackled Jason to the ground and they started wrestling like teenage boys. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Mike. He had his back turned and it didn't look like he's seen me. I tiptoed up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said, disguising my voice so I sounded kinda like a chipmunk.

"What the hell Bella?" Mike exlaimed, trying to pull my hands off of his eyes.

"It's not Bella," I told him in the same voice.

"Yea right," Mike said, laughing. "I'd recognize your man hands anywhere."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed pulling my hands off his eyes. Mike turned around. His smile faded and his jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Uh...Jess," he began. "It's...uh...you...heh heh heh. I was just kidding about the man hands thing. Your hands are very womanly...even if they are bigger than mine."

"Mike!" I shouted.

"No wait!" he said. "What I meant was that I thought it was Bella because she was the only one here. She's the one with man hands."

"What did you just say?" Edward said coming up behing Mike.

"Hey, Eddie!" Mike said, backing away from him. "That's a very nice shirt...but why does it have a big black spot on it?"

"Huh?" Edward exclaimed looking down at his shirt. By the time he realized that he had been tricked, Mike was halfway to the water. Edward took off running and soon caught up with him and started beating him to a pulp.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. "Stop! I'm gonna kill you!" I ran after him and jumped on his back. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled as hard as I could.

"What the fuck?" Edward exclaimed. "Jessica! Let go of my hair." Next thing I knew, Bella was jumping on my back. She managed to pull me off Edward and then tackle me to the ground. Finally Carlisle and Esme came over to break up the fight and we were all given timeouts. WTH?

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I look away for one second to say hello to my fiancee and this is what happens. You'd think that Bella and Edward would at least be more mature, but turns out Edward was the one who started the fight. Well, Mike really started it by saying that Bella has man hands (totally untrue by the way), but Edward shouldn't have reacted that way. Lucky for them, Jacob was too busy looking at himself in the mirror to notice the fight or they could have gotten disqualified. I made them talk it out and then go sit on seperate parts of the beach to cool down. Finally some quiet.

"That was very impressive," Esme said, once we were alone.

"Couldn't have done it without you," I lied. Truthfully, all Esme had done was pull on Bella's shirt trying to get her off Jessica and yelled at them to talk it out.

"Please," Esme said rolling her eyes. "I just got in the way."

"Okay, so maybe you weren't that much help," I said. "But it was sweet of you to try." Esme smiled and I kissed her on the lips. We were interupted by the sound of three moter boats and Emmett shouting, "Yea! First challenge! Woot! Woot!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and got out of her boat.

"Whoever designed this dock, obviously has never worn heels," she said, trying not to trip. Emmett laughed and grabbed her hand. He walked her up the dock, careful to not let her heels get stuck in one of the cracks, and then kicked off his shoes and ran up the beach in his bare feet. Rosalie tried to unbuckle her chanel heels, but couldn't and ended up stumbling up the beach with them on. Alice and Jasper couldn't even wait to get to the beach before they started making out. The were practically undressing by the time Jacob came to pull them apart. He warned them that although they were on the set of a TV show, they could still get arrested for public indecency and then went to talk to two really stupid cameramen.

Angela smiled and hugged Eric when she saw him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Eric pulled her in and kissed her on the lips and Angela blushed, looking around to see if anybody had seen. Aww! She was shy! How cute!

Jacob finally got the camera working and called everyone to the centre of the beach

"Alright everyone!" he said. "Are you ready for your first challenge?"

* * *

**What is Jessica hiding? Will Mike get away with saying that Bella has man hands? Will Adam Lambert ever love me? Unfortunatly no to the last one. But you'll have to wait to find out the answers to the other questions.**


	11. AN: Dear Readers

(This A/N was written on May 5th)

Dear Readers,

Sorry about the wait! I got kicked off my computer for not cleaning my room. The deal was I get the computer back when my room's clean. Ha! If you could see my room, you'd get why I haven't been on for so long. Anywayz, I finally got a chance to go to the library last week, but when I logged in I noticed all my documents had been deleted (cuz u can only keep em for i think 60 days) and the stupid library computer doesn't let you save documents, so basically I was screwed. Now I have a new plan: type my new chapters up on my ipod touch (like I'm doing with this) and email them to myself and the next time I'm on the computer doing homework (that's the only time I'm allowed on) download the new chapters. Then I can start going to the library about once every 1-2 weeks and copy and paste my latest chapters (which will be saved in my inbox) into the old documents I've already uploaded This will also give me a chance to pick up some new reading material. Any suggestions?

Anyway, now that I've told you that, I think it's time to catch you up on some things that have happened recently. First of all...I found someone else (don't shoot me). Surprisingly, these past few months I've barely thought about Edward...and I see him on my wall 20 times everytime I walk into my room. Before all you Edward fans start freaking out and you Jacob fans get ready to battle me for your man, it's not Jacob. It's someone completely differant. Not even a mythical creature this time. But don't worry I haven't changed that much. If you know me you should know he must be non-existant and completely unattainable (T-T) but this time he's actually in the same species as me! :P Have I stumped you? K I'll give you a hint. It starts with an A...and ends in a Skywalker. If you guessed Anakin Skywalker, you're right. If you didn't...now that's just sad. Go watch some star wars. And speaking of that, yesterday, well it won't be yesterday when I post this, but May 4th was Star Wars day (MAY the FOURTH be with you. Get it) And I bought myself a C-3P0 kooky clicker (u no those little pens with hair and faces). It's awesome! Anyway, yea I love Anakin more than Edward. (btw, edwards-gurl123 is not responsible for any heart attacks and/or strokes caused by that sentance) Why do I always go for the bad boys? First Edward who sort of qualifies cuz he's a vampire even if he's a good vampire. Then Damon from Vampire Diaries (the book not the show. I pictured him wayyyy differant) who is definatly bad. And now Darth Vader, the poster child for evil. Wow! I just keep getting worse and worse. The good news is, it can't get any worse than Darth Vader. Technically it's Anakin I like though not Darth Vader so don't start freaking out that I'm evil or something. Anakin's kind of a bad boy too though. Good boys are no fun. ;) LMFAO! It makes sense that I'd like Anakin more though. Edward isn't even my type. I like boys with blue or blue green eyes (strike one), blondish or brownish hair (strike two), and lightsabers (strike three). Hahah! jk about the lightsaber part...although he does look pretty sexy while he's using it...

Secondly, I just got back from New York last week. It was amazing! I got a Dolce and Gabbana bag for TWENTY BUCKS! (Pssh! it's not a knock off. What are you talking about?) haha! But then I heard that a few days ago they found a bomb in times square which scared me half to death because if that had been a few days sooner and it had gone off, I could be DEAD right now! Way too close! haha! actually it wasn't very close at all but still...Wayy too close.

Thirdly, I like cheese bread. (Who doesn't?)

Well that's pretty much it! Oh One more thing: I might be changing my name soon. I'll notify you before I change it and I'll give you an idea of sort of what I'm changing it to (can't give you the exact name cuz it could be taken.) but you can pretty much guarantee it will have something to do with Anakin cuz he's just that hot! so if edwards-gurl123 suddenly disappears from your favorite authors and anakins-gurl123 appears, changes are it's me.

So that's it! Bye! Hopefully I'll be updating in the near future. Love yous!

XOXO  
-Gossip Girl

JK! It's edwards-gurl123! God u people are dumb! Jk jk! ily. 3 Mwa!

EDIT! (June 9):

Couple more things. Did all you fellow gleeks see the season finale last night? OMG Quinn's baby was soooo cute, but WAYYY too old!

Oh and I have a boyfriend now. 5 days today! haha! yea it's the guy I've probably mentioned a million times before. And guess what? HE'S MY TYPE! Blonde, blue-green eyes, lightsaber...jk jk.

Well that's pretty much it! PEACE!


End file.
